Linaje Extraordinario
by Okami Varena
Summary: "...Sólo alguien con un Linaje Extraordinario podía contrarrestar y resistir todo aquello, pero ni aún con eso era suficiente, debía ser un Uzumaki. Aquellos descendientes del segundo hijo de Rikudō Sennin, del majestuoso Clan Senju del Bosque, bendecidos con una inmensa longevidad y resistencia física, los predestinados a ser sentencia del noveno Biju…"
1. Misión

Linaje Extraordinario: Misión

‹‹ _¡Kitsune-chan, levántate! Tienes que ir a tu primera misión. Baja a comer…__›› _Alertó Uzumaki Kazami a su hija, sentada en la mesa del salón comedor a piernas cruzadas con una taza de té en las manos & se pasaba los tragos del líquido caliente por la garganta en esa mañana tan fresca.

La ex noble, por su parte, estaba en su habitación y con paciencia se preparaba para intentar acabar lo más prolija posible en su primera asignación fuera de la Aldea escondida tras la Hoja: Calzados marrón a dedos descubiertos, medias largas y negras hasta las pantorrillas, pantalón corto castaño y una camisa de tela suave y amarilla con detalles en los bordes de las mangas. Todo esto en orden de arriba abajo respectivamente. Los toques finales los dio una horquilla negra que usó para recoger un sector de su cabello al lado derecho para que no estorbara en su rostro y -por supuesto- el protector con el logo de su nuevo hogar, Konoha… A partir de hoy si se consideraba a sí misma una más del gentío, parte importante de la aldea, aunque sólo ella, Hokage-sama y su madre lo creyeran así, según ella.

Probó donde acomodar su protector en frente al espejo por varios minutos, bajo presión otorgada por su madre, ya que el desayuno se estropeaba. La bandana en el cuello no le gustó, picaba mucho, en el tobillo le estorbaba, si lo usaba como cinturón se sentía muy oprimido. Al final acordó amarrarla en su frente y de vez en cuando en su muñeca derecha, para comodidad al pelear y en parte por usarla en donde a ninguno se le ocurriera…Quería ser original de alguna extraña manera. Hizo una mueca, incrédula ¿Por qué le importaba algo como eso? Se haló en cabello algo estresada, al fin & al cabo no le importaba mucho si se arrancaba sus simplones cabellos rojos, no le gustaban para nada. Para Kushina eso conllevaba muchos problemas, su insípida cabellera le fastidiaba.

Al final de todo esto, bajó a comer.

_-Kushina, tu cereal se puso horrendo-_ Kazami arrugó el seño al ver la plasta que se formó en el plato.

_-Lo sé madre, lo siento. Comeré algo en el camino-_ se bebió en una sola oportunidad la taza de té que su progenitora le sirvió _–Ya me retiro–_ concluyó, acomodándose la correa de su mochila en el hombro. Tomó el frío pomo de la puerta, lo giró y salió de su casa. Miró para atrás, su madre se despedía, la misma se puso en pie de frente a ella y acarició dulcemente la cabeza de su hija…

–_Suerte, hija mía–_ se apartó un paso de ella.

–_Sí. Todo irá bien–_ como si fuese un reflejo, tomó entre sus manos la gargantilla que le obsequió su padre, adquiriendo confianza. Salió de su casa tras el ruido de la puerta cerrándose. Estando fuera suspiró profundamente y se abrió camino hacia el punto acordado con su equipo para el encuentro con su sensei. Iba saboreando unos dangos que había comprado por ahí camino a la puerta principal de la Aldea, llegando a su destino ya había terminado, cuando divisó a sus compañeras apuró el paso, les dedicó un saludo sólo agitando la mano vagamente y se dispuso a escuchar las indicaciones de su superior.

‹‹_Bien, ya llegó Uzumaki-tan. Faltan tres más, aún les queda bastante tiempo››_

La pelirroja se confundió un momento, tanto que contó con su índice a cada persona que se encontraba ahí.

–_Pero…Si ya estamos todos ¿no, Aniki?–_ comentó a frase aligerada, sin darse cuenta de la expresión de sus compañeras al escucharla decir "Aniki".

–_Kushina ¿qué habíamos hablado de eso?– _comentó el joven ninja, Mitarashi Saitou, riendo levemente.

–_Perdón, Saitou-sensei–_ la Uzumaki rascó su nuca con expresión despistada y ladeando su cabeza. Recordando claramente las palabras de su ahora sensei, aunque de igual manera le parecía extraño llamarlo así.

* * *

><p>~Flashback~<p>

Durante el recién arribo de Kazami y su primogénita eran muchas las asistencias que se les daban, entre ellos se podía mencionar el monitoreo de chackra masivo que pudiese ser expulsado inconscientemente por Kushina, además de eso Hokage-sama había pensado en asignarle algo así como un "salvaguardia/encargado/tutor" a la pelirroja cuando su madre no estuviera en casa por asuntos de índole diplomática, porque después de todo ella seguía siendo de la aristocracia y Konoha tendría un punto a favor renovando lazos con las naciones que antes brindaban beneficios a Uzushio, siendo Kazami la mediadora, teniendo el poder de la palabra.

Quién fue elegido para ésa tarea, fue un recién nombrado Jounin, habilidoso y perspicaz, pero sobre todo muy jovial y paciente. Aunque era imponente y brusco cuando la situación lo demandaba, jamás mostró esta faceta a la superviviente niña Uzumaki. Esa día, antes de que el emprendiera con su trabajo en horas de la tarde, se le informó a Kushina, que aún no se despojaba de su léxico diestro en ese entonces.

–_Así que… ¿tendré un custodio en casa mientras mi madre no está?–_ preguntó la recién llegada proveniente de Uzushiogakure al Hokage.

–_Prácticamente, no todo el tiempo. Estarás a su cargo cuando tu madre no pueda estar presente por cuestiones de corte diplomático–_ contestó y _continuó –… no sólo se encargará de cuidarte, sino que será quien monitoree tu progreso en cuanto al control del chackra del Biju se refiere, esto sólo a base de entrenamientos– _pausó, pues la niña pidió la palabra _– ¿Tan paranoicos están todos? –_ el hombre al escuchar eso se sorprendió, la niña era alguien muy sagaz.

Se escucharon unos golpecitos pidiendo entrar a aquella oficina.

–_Hokage-sama, ya…–_ se interrumpió, su escoltada estaba ahí, estudiándolo de pies a _cabeza –… ya nos vamos–_ el muchacho ofreció su mano a la niña, quien accedió a tomarla para retirarse no sin antes reverenciar al cabeza de la aldea. Saliendo de ahí, Kushina preguntó algo capcioso para el joven

– _¿Nos llevaremos bien? – _lo miró muy fija. Lo siguiente es historia debido a cierta atinada respuesta…

–_No lo sé, no se puede pensar con el estómago vacío–_ comentó sonriendo _–Dejemos que el Ramen lo decida–_

Música para sus oídos. Ella dedicó una sonrisa colgante apurándole el paso.

* * *

><p>–<em>Ahora, respondiendo a tu pregunta: No. Esto es una misión oficial y en éste caso formamos un escuadrón con otro grupo–<em>

Como si fuera un aviso por parte de su elemento afín, una ráfaga de viento hizo que maquinalmente observara a su izquierda, sus ojos se fueros abriendo poco a poco y de pronto…

Hablando _–_más bien pensando_–_ del rey de Roma. _‹‹El burro que se asoma…›› _quiso decir.

En realidad era el Equipo Jiraiya completo, pero Kushina sólo se fijo en su pelele predilecto, apretó los puños y se acercó a Saitou, Hikaru y Mikoto la observaron un poco extrañadas, cosa que la Uzumaki percibió perfectamente y para no levantar más sospechas rompió el silencio con una pregunta…

–_Bien, ahora que al parecer estamos completos ¿Cuál es la tan oficial primera misión? –_

Saitou la miró, definitivamente algo le sucedía porque sonaba como cuando quería evadir algo. Si algo había aprendido en su tiempo como escolta eran los significados de cada una de sus mañas.

–_Se nos fue encargado transportar un artefacto muy valioso, está en una Nación que limita con el País del Viento, debemos traerla a Konoha–_

Bueno, no era lo que ella tenía en mente, pensaba que iba a ser algo más… importante. No traer una cosa extraña de un lado a otro _‹‹Ni que fuera "tan" importante ¡Yo creí que…! Es decir… yo no…›› _pero justo cuando ese frenesí de pensamientos cruzaba por su cabeza mezclándolos con un poco de indignación, sintió que alguien llamaba su atención.

–_Kushina, puedo intuir lo que estas pensando, pero ésta misión es mucho más importante de lo que piensas– _se hincó a la altura de ella _–Y es aún más importante si formas parte de ella, entenderás más si analizas la explicación que te di de la misión– _sonrió levemente. Kushina sintió una sensación cálida, diferente a la que le provocaba Kyubi, en su estómago.

Sonrió apenas, pues se cohibió.

Analizando más la explicación, tal como Saitou le indicó, logró entender a qué se refería _‹‹Artefacto, nación que limita con el País del Viento… Artefacto… A Konoha… podría ser… ¡no lo creo! ›› _pensó, pues había hecho una conjetura bastante descabellada, pero en la que calzaría porque ella fue elegida a ir.

Miro a su sensei con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y como si le pudiera leer la mente él le asintió.

‹‹_El paso Uzuno…››_

Ciertamente, si no iba Kushina estarían fritos, el paso Uzuno es una pequeña urbe preámbulo de Uzushio, donde varios escritos, artilugios y demás son resguardados, los religiosos y sabios de la Nación moraban ahí, pero luego de la invasión podía ser que alguna cosa quedara desprotegida en el auge de las fugas y dispersiones de los aldeanos. Ahora, pudo haber ido Kazami, pero a petición del sensei Mitarashi era hora ya de que la Princesa tuviera contacto con sus raíces, tal vez le hacía falta, porque bajo su coraza había una niña muy vulnerable y dulce que extrañaba entrañablemente a su familia y su antigua vida.

Kazami no tuvo más opción que decir "sí", la última cosa que deseaba era que su hija perdiera su viveza con el tiempo.

Entonces, ahí estaba Kushina. Se le notaba una expresión más dispuesta, era su tierra, iría aunque sea por un día a SU hogar. Rápidamente se notaba como la niña casi tomaba el mando de la misión, pero la verdad es que todos sonrieron, cuando ella se incomodaba se podía sentir en el entorno una vibra muy pesada, esa no sería la misma Uzumaki que conocían.

–_Bien Aniki, sígueme– _Saitou soltó una carcajada.

–_Ya escucharon… vamos, todos–_

Y entonces se encaminaron, pero entre paso y trastabillo, en todo el escuadrón surgió una duda "¿A dónde, a qué lugar se dirigían todos en el que Kushina Uzumaki era no sólo importante, sino fundamental?"

Mientras Mikoto, Fugaku, Hikaru, Hashi y Minato le daban vuelta a la cabeza con esto. Por otro lado Kushina y Saitou conversaban, ramen esto, hambre lo otro, Fuinjutsu aquello… lo cierto es que se podía divisar un gran signo de interrogación entre la mayoría de los Genin.

Y entonces llegaron a un gran socavón. Una frontera en realidad.

–_El viento… se vuelve violento…– _comentó Minato.

Sus mejillas se enfriaron repentinamente, y los ojos de todos con costos se podían mantener abiertos. Era la fuerza del céfiro que se manifestaba en el cielo despejado, como si quisiera decir que no permitiría que dieran un paso más.

–…_permiso– _exigió Kushina.

–_C-claro– _apenas dijo Minato.

‹‹_Aquí es donde entras tú, Kushina-chan››_

Puso apenas un pie cruzando la frontera, tan sólo bastó eso para que aquellas ráfagas se calmaran. Prontamente el ambiente cambió a uno más ameno, cálido, reconfortante, vivaz. Eran los vientos del Norte.

Se decía que los antiguos ilustrados de Uzushiogakure con el fin de proteger los secretos resguardados en el paso Uzuno de los intrusos que descubrieran su ubicación lograron que los fuertes Vientos del Norte aullaran en sentido contrario en ese único sector; a medida que fuesen avanzado los forasteros las ráfagas se volverían más fuertes, con el fin de desorbitar sus mentes terminarían perdidos tomando senderos diferentes y sus sentidos ya no coordinarían, y entonces su chackra se drenaría. Devastador.

Con eso bastaría, ni siquiera volverían de donde vinieron.

Sólo alguien con un _Linaje Extraordinario _podía contrarrestar y resistir todo aquello, pero ni aún con eso era suficiente, debía ser un Uzumaki. Aquellos descendientes del segundo hijo de Rikudō Sennin, del majestuoso Clan Senju del Bosque, bendecidos con una inmensa longevidad y resistencia física, los predestinados a ser sentencia del noveno Biju… y Uzumaki Kushina era todo eso.

Dentro de sí se encontraba un secreto que calmaba las ansias de aquél ataque, y mostraba tremendamente esclarecido el camino a tomar, el aire simplemente reconoció a su majestad.

–_Sensei, a partir de aquí por favor no se aparte de mí. Ni usted ni los demás– _dijo de pronto la pelirroja, con un semblante serio.

–_Estamos más cerca de lo que creen, una vez que den un paso más acá serán afectados, lo único que puedo hacer es que sigan mi voz– _concluyó.

Acto seguido, tras unas posiciones de manos bastante complejas tomó aire y en un suspiro sopló una fresca brisa de sus labios sonrosados que impregnó a todos; de pronto una voz suave reía en sus cabezas… estaban en un trance en el que sólo una frágil frecuencia los guiaba a apartarse de una muerte segura.

‹‹_Siete pasos al frente, siete a la izquierda, centro, dos a la derecha››_

Indicaciones cumplidas al pie de la letra.

Cuando abrieron los ojos, era como un sueño, sintieron que al fin pisaban suelo. Mikoto y Hikaru soltaron suspiros, Fugaku y Hiashi se cegaron unos segundos, Saitou quedó con la espalda apoyada al tronco de un árbol, por alguna razón a Minato se le dificultó un poco más despertar, tanto que al hacerlo casi tropieza, logró estabilizar pero un olor picaresco, dulce, rozó su nariz aunque logró espabilar por completo, aunque abochornado inadvertidamente… Le era algo familiar.

Se mecían unos rayos granate en frente a sus ojos. Era Kushina, con una pared de piedra a merced suya. Con la esquina de su ojo como zafiro logró ver que en sus labios se formaban palabras, mas no resonaban, las decía para sí, y en unos minutos ese parapeto se abrió de par en par. Él simplemente no pudo ocultar su asombro.

– _¿Todos bien? Ya llegamos…– _continuó_ –…es hora de entrar–_

Alivio, habían llegado en verdad.

El lugar era una clase de pasadizo, había una roca tallada con el símbolo de Uzushio, Kushina la palpó Y adentrándose un poco más había una especie de arca, ella la tomó entre sus manos, pero en esa fracción de sus manos oyó un susurro

‹‹_Hime-sama… hime-sama… Los sellos… conocimiento… hime-sama… peligro››_

En ese lapso de tiempo sólo atinó a entregarlo a Saitou, esas voces le querían advertir algo. En efecto, una vez salieron de ahí, no sólo Kushina, sino todo el escuadrón sintió un ambiente deliberadamente denso. De pronto unas sombras fueron saliendo de entre los árboles. Kushina sentía la misma sensación en su cuerpo que el día de la prueba de aptitud, pero ésta vez mucho más fuerte que antes, tanto que sólo pudo sostener su estómago, farfullando algunos quejidos. De pronto todos sentían que a cada parpadeo aquellas sobras se acercaban más y más

‹‹_Objetivo divisado…››_

Aquellas sombras no eran más que ruines ninjas que iban tras la nueva Jinchuriki del Kyubi, eso explicaba el mal presentimiento de Uzu-hime, debido a aquellas presiones en su mente la resistencia del sello se iba ralentizando, oportunamente hoy era un día en que aquellas expulsiones de chackra masivo emanaban de la grieta creada, la temperatura de Kushina subió cuan efecto termodinámico.

La niña desvariaba.

Sus párpados se volvían pesados, sus ojos violetas centelleaban por el brillo que daban sus lágrimas acumuladas por el calor, respiraba denso, con humarada y sus caninos empezaban a resaltar. Saitou se percató de esto, una de las razones por las cuales fue asignado como su sensei fue la destreza que tenía ya ante éstas situaciones y la versátil manera de sobrellevarlo, el era quien se encargaba de monitorearla años atrás después de todo…

– _¡Minato! ¡Fugaku! A sus posiciones…– _demandó_ – ¡Hikaru y Mikoto! Respaldo y rastreo… ¡YA! Iré a estabilizar a Kushina– concluyó._

Todos viraron hacia Saitou ¿qué le había sucedido a Kushina? ¿en qué momento fue atacada?

– _¡NO SE DISTRAIGAN! –_

Rápidamente reaccionaron al regaño. Mientras tanto Saitou se adentró un poco más en el zacatal, encontrando una pequeña gruta donde recostó a Kushina, sacó de su bolsa un pequeño papel con un sello a tinta que decía "restricción" y lo pegó en el abdomen de la pequeña, quien de inmediato soltó uno que otro alarido, pero sus síntomas poco a poco desaparecían. Espero unos quince a veinte minutos para que reaccionara, le ofreció un poco de agua y luego se dirigió hacia donde estaban los demás con ella a cuestas.

Para cuando estaban todos reunidos se supo que una vez que Mitarashi-sensei partió con la pelirroja los ninjas extraños se retiraron luego de aparentemente dos minutos transcurridos seguidos por un extraño silbato.

Bastante extraño, mucho, a decir verdad.

–_Kushina-chan ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te había sucedido? – _preguntó Mikoto, todos quedaron expectantes.

– Fue… fue un Genjutsu. Me agoté, es todo, puedes estar tranquila_– _respondió.

– _¿Genjutsu? Pero salir de ellos es pan comido para ti, yo misma lo sé, recuerdas el día…– fue interrumpida por Minato –…para todo hay una primera vez, todos fallamos, hasta el mejor– _comentó, creyendo que serviría para ayudar a Kushina, pero…

‹‹ _¿¡Eh!? Claro, porque "todos pueden fallar menos el mejor… O sea yo" de seguro que nadie notó tu frase con doble sentido, majadero›› _pensó, tensando el entrecejo.

Una chispa salió de sus orbes, directo hacia Minato, a quien se le estremeció la espina por una sensación fría que lo recorrió. Soltó una inocente y dulce risa nerviosa.

Si las miradas mataran… imaginen quien hubiera sido fulminado.

Por su parte, a Saitou le alegraba que aunque fuera por rivalidad Kushina interactuara con alguien, pasó bastante tiempo antes de que pudiera presenciar algo como eso. Indicó a los demás que dentro de una hora partirían a Konoha ya que tenían lo que ocupaban, así que todos se iban preparando.

– _¡Bien! Levántense ya y muévanse si quieren llegar antes de el ocaso del día de mañana–_

– _¡Sí! –_

Pero no todo había terminado, lo que había ocurrido en el paso Uzuno tenía mucho más que pies y cabeza, no era ni la milésima parte del verdadero cometido de aquellos desconocidos.

‹‹_Es ella. Damos pie al plan ahora, rumbo a Konoha, necesitamos a la Jinchuriki viva y en sus sentidos, el grupo de vigilia y defensa ya fue enviado, se estima que llegarán a la aldea a las 24:00››_

Esto apenas estaba comenzando.

* * *

><p>Ok, aquí está la primera parte de la cuarta Saga de fics gemelos "Linaje Extraordinario"<p>

Más les vale que lo lean y les guste JOER O.Ó porque tardé mucho, pensé mucho y me siento bien con lo que mi imaginación lindosa logró plasmar uwú.

Ya saben, si les gustó, lo odiaron o cosas así, pueden hacérmelo saber por medio de Reviews

© a Masashi Kishimoto. Naruto NO me pertenece excepto Kazami, Hikaru, algunos jutsus de Kushina (Kishi ¿porqué no hiciste algo más aparte de las Cadenas de Chackra?! A veces no sé ni qué inventar D: ) y más recientemente el "paso Uzuno", me ubiqué espacio-temporalmente para lograr eso x.x

Ya, creo que nada más ^^

Disfruten ¿vale? n.n

See you next time!(?


	2. Secuestro y rescate

Linaje extraordinario: Secuestro y rescate.

Así bien, ya estaban entre la hierba mala, la región selvática que dividía una aldea con otra, pero ciertamente era una brecha enorme. Tropezar se había vuelto habitual hasta cierto punto, pasar entre el forraje espinoso le provocaba molestia a Uzu-hime, tenía varios raspones e irritaciones en las piernas, una piel tan blanquecina como la tiza se habría de enrojecer rápido aun teniendo cubierto hasta las pantorrillas, apartaba con sus manos las plantas que obstaculizaban su camino aunque con muecas de queja y sonidos de pretensión, eso sí, muy dentro de ella misma.

Exacto. Kushina aún tenía su vena de alcurnia, de aristócrata incómoda.

Entendible, era una niña todavía, pero una muy jactanciosa porque aunque de verdad su tez se lastimaba arduamente y necesitara inclusive del ungüento curativo de los Hyuga y su sensei le preguntara si prefería que la cargara en su espalda ella iba a dejar que lo hicieran, aunque fuera cojeando iba a seguir por ella misma

_—__¡No, no! No se preocupe sensei, aún puedo._

Respondía, haciendo ademanes y aspavientos con las manos. Pero si bien es cierto no torcía el paso, realmente sentía jalón de dolor en las corvas de sus rodillas, en sus zancas y tobillos.

Pasaron todo el trayecto sin siquiera un descanso y aquella chica ya perdía la paciencia, Mikoto gradualmente le preguntaba si en verdad se encontraba bien, Hikaru de cuando en cuando se detenía a esperarla puesto que sus pasos estaban a la velocidad de una gota de miel. Hiashi y Fugaku torcían el ceño, era cuestión de que dijera que sí se sentía lastimada y ya, hacían señas a Saitou pero él sabía que tarde o temprano su protegida cedería.

‹‹ _¡Vamos! Puedo seguir… yo… puedo… claro… que puedo…__››_

Y entonces vio como Saitou se agachaba a su altura, inclinado su espalda y mirándola con la esquina del ojo, Kushina suspiró y volteó la mirada queriendo resistirse, tensó sus mejillas y achinó sus ojos. De verdad le dolía mucho, pero se estaba incomodando, principalmente porque todos se habían detenido con cara de "qué estamos esperando". Unos orbes azulados miraban a la pelirroja fijamente, sin expresión definida, pero muy dentro de sí pensaba que ella era en verdad emprendedora, algo que tal vez a él le faltaba, aunque en cierto modo Minato también lo era, pero esa es otra historia. Sus pensamientos fueron interferidos por la voz del sensei Mitarashi.

_—__Kushina, vamos, sabes que lo necesitas, acabarás aún más lastimada si insistes en seguir._

_—__P-pero… Aniki… yo_ _— _decía bajo y a regañadientes.

_—__¡Sin peros! Hazme el favor y sube._

Y así Kushina-hime la persistente cedió ante los regaños de Saitou Mitarashi, justo cuando él empezó a caminar quedó en su oído un pequeño suspiro de alivio. No pudo hacer más que soltar un pequeño esbozo sonriendo de lado _‹‹Ésta niña… es excepcional__›› _atinó a pensar.

Habiendo hecho eso ya se acercaban mucho más rápido a su hogar, esta vez en verdad todos sentían que avanzaban a paso más ligero. Por otro lado Saitou se dedicaba a tomar otra ruta no muy lejos de los demás para conversar algunas cosas con la pelirroja, pues sentía que debía hacerlo, ese afán de no acceder a ser asistida no había durado tanto nunca

_—__Kushina ¿porqué insististe tanto? ¿hay algo con ellos que te incomode?_

_—__Sensei… yo… ¡yo no soy débil!_

_—__Lo sé, pero sabes que sólo con acceder a descansar un poco ya estarás bien, tu ritmo de recuperación es… __—_ Saitou de pronto fue interrumpido por una ensimismada Uzumaki Kushina que continuaba hablando.

_—__A ellos no les importa, y a mi mucho menos lo que ellos piensen, odio las burlas… las odio_

Entonces era eso, al parecer Kushina aún tenía esa pequeña herida interior supurando, la que le provocó sentirse ajena e insultada unos años atrás. Saitou suponía que esto debía pasar alguna vez, que ella se lo diría a alguien algún día, eso le haría bien, él sonrió mientras seguía avanzando con Kushina atrás quien sentía que poco a poco un líquido incoloro llenaba sus ojos, entonces él dijo desde el fondo de su corazón _‹‹Algún día cambiarás de idea Kushina-tan, y entonces consolidarás tu fuerza__›› _caviló, esperando que esas palabras llegaran a ella en un futuro no muy lejano

No queriendo prolongar la actitud depresiva de la pelirroja, le quiso levantar los ánimos de alguna forma.

_—__Prométeme que al llegar me contarás la famosa historia de Yamata-no-Orochi* que recitaste en el paso Uzuno ¿eh?_

_—__¡Seguro! Pero cómo lo…?_

_—__Algo tuve que haber aprendido con una aristócrata de la prestigiosa región del Remolino._

* * *

><p>Y entonces ya se encaminaban más animados.<p>

Pero ¿qué sucedía en la Aldea Oculta tras la Hoja mientras tanto?

El aire se volvía helado y el albor ya se venía acercando, más allá del Bosque de Cerezos, en la morada Uzumaki, se encontraba una Kazami bastante expectante a la llegada de su hija en la sala de estar, ya había hecho la visita habitual en la Calle Hokage así que ya no estaba para nada ocupada.

En general después de que hacía toda la limpieza del hogar Kazami procedía a hacer la comida, así que eso estaba haciendo ahora, pero por alguna razón el aire estaba tan arrasador que tiraba las ventanas más de una vez, una de las tantas veces que fue a cerrar las celosías sintió que algo la observaba, justo cuando se volteó alguien completamente vestido de negro, a quien sólo le pudo divisar los ojos, la intentó maniatar y al oído le hizo una pregunta…

‹‹_La princesa Jinchuuriki ¿dónde está?... Dime, mujer__››_

En ese momento Kazami entendió porqué días anteriores sentía la atmósfera tan pesada. Las estaban acechando.

_—__No es de la incumbencia de Kumo donde se encuentre ahora la Princesa._

Contestó altanera Kazami, el tipo se exaltó al darse cuenta que la mujer Uzumaki supo quienes eran, al saber el peligro que significaba el hecho de que ella estuviera en sus cinco sentidos rápidamente ordenó que los otros dos pillos tomaran cartas en el asunto, Kazami fue knockeada y posteriormente dejada a merced de las puertas del hospital de Konoha yaciendo inconsciente, no despertaría sino hasta un buen rato, tiempo suficiente para esperar y llevar consigo al objetivo con éxito cuando se diera la oportunidad, que era más pronto de lo que pensaban.

En un tris volvieron a la casa de las Uzumaki.

* * *

><p>La puesta de sol se manifestaba más intensamente y el celaje pintaba matices rojos, púrpura y naranja, el aire era agradable al rostro. Tras un suspiro Kushina ya había llegado a casa, cruzó el umbral de la puerta apenas cuando…<p>

_—__¡Tadaima!_

Un buen clima y bonito paisaje no siempre son sinónimo de que todo está en orden.

_—__¡Tadaima! ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien?__ — _continuaba Kushina buscando alguien que respondiera a su saludo, asomándose por las distintas puertas.

Y entonces llegó a la cocina, sintió la misma sensación que su madre seguramente, pero ésta vez nadie se escondió detrás de ella, al contrario, vio como una sombra crecía ante sus ojos, una figura terrorífica. Kushina no lo pensó dos veces para salir corriendo, como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

_—_¡AUXILIO! ¡AYUDENME!

Repetía mil y un veces, sólo eso, pues su mente se puso en blanco y ni tratando de forcejear pudo librarse de aquellos esbirros, además aún estando en su situación, parte de su mente pensaba en otra cosa: su madre.

‹‹_Madre, donde estés… No te preocupes… no llores… __››_

No le quedó más que sonreír con resignación. De cuando en cuando volvía a intentar un forcejeo, pero era inútil, terminaba o más agotada o más lastimada que antes, pues la tenían maniatada. Estaba hasta el tope de zozobra. Ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de hablar, solo caminaba como si de inercia se tratara, sentía que después de unos cuantos años aquellas palabras se estuvieran cumpliendo _‹‹Después de todo soy sólo una forastera ¿cierto?__ ›› _pero por muy forastera que fuera algo en su interior _— _quizá el Kyubi_— _le indicaba hacer un último intento, tal vez eso pudiera ser una insignificante luz en la obscuridad que se encontraba ahora. Necesitaba algo, alguna cosa que resaltara, que exteriorizara alguna alerta, algo que tuviera a mano… y entonces ¡Eureka!...

Fingió una caída de bruces al suelo, fue un golpe crudo en la cara pero no importaba mucho si era para tal vez… sólo tal vez… ser rescatada de su _secuestro._

_—__¡Levántate ya! ¡vamos!_

Lo había conseguido. Los largos hilos grana de su cabellera se posaron en sus palmas, su plan sería arrancar uno por uno para dejar rastro visible si es que enviaban escuadrón de búsqueda, después de todo poco le importaba hacerlo si repudiaba su cabello, un pelo más un pelo menos, podía hasta quedarse calva de tanto arrancárselo y sentiría satisfacción. Sólo pedía a Dios que alguien notara la catástrofe que estaba sucediendo.

* * *

><p><em>—<em>_¡Hokage-sama! ¡Hokage-sama!__ — __tocaba insistentemente alguien a la puerta del líder de la Hoja_

_—__¿Sí? ¿Quién es?_

_—__Lamento molestarlo a éstas horas de la noche señor. Me llamo Aika, soy Medic Nin en el hospital y…_

_—__Tranquilízate y dime qué pasa __— _interrumpió Hiruzen.

_—__Bien, a las 19:00 de hoy encontramos a Uzumaki Kazami inconsciente a las puertas del hospital. Uno de los ANBU encargados de la vigilia de Kushina-chan vino a buscarme al enterarse de esto y dijo que aunque Saitou y los demás ya habían vuelto ella no se vio por ninguna parte… Estaban seguros de que llegaría pero nunca lo hizo y…__—_

_—__Entiendo. Muchas Gracias por la información. Continúa cuidando de Kazami, déjame el resto a mí y espera a que lleguen con la niña para un chequeo._

_—__Muy bien._

Así bien, Aika y Hiruzen-sama partieron por distintos lados. La doctora pedía que por favor encontraran a Kushina antes de que Kazami recobrara la conciencia, no hallaría cómo decirle que su hija probablemente estaría cruzando el área limítrofe entre Kumo y Konoha, Sandaime pedía a un escuadrón especial ANBU peinar la zona y cubrir distintos puntos terrenales.

Pasadas las tres horas no había rastro alguno de la chica, Sarutobi estaba empezando a encolerizar por la creciente ineptitud de algunos ninjas, el estaba ahí, esperando noticias sobre la recuperación de una rehén que él prometió proteger de más desgracias como las que pasó en su antigua tierra… ella era simplemente una infanta que buscaba paz en tiempos bélicos, buscaba vivir con plenitud. Él en serio quería ir allá, pero no podía dejar a su gente sola si ese conflicto ya se había vuelto externo, en vez de eso pediría ayuda a alguien más competente, por alguna razón a primeras se le cruzó el nombre de uno de sus antiguos estudiantes…

‹‹_Jiraiya…__››_

¿Por qué? Bueno, era simple. Él conocía cada kilómetro cuadrado de tal región, cuando no era el Legendario Sannin o el Sapo Ermitaño, era uno de los mejores espías que tenía Konohagakure, poseía el Jutsu de Ocultamiento más admirable y gracias a esa facultad recopilaba bastante información que servía a la aldea, tal vez con un croquis mental proveído por él podría ubicarse mejor y llegar al objetivo muchísimo más rápido que ahora.

Tocó la puerta una, dos y tres veces.

Quién abrió no fue precisamente Jiraiya, fue Minato. Ya siendo habitual Hiruzen consultó al niño si su sensei estaba presente, el ojiazul, con expresión vaga, quiso delatar a su mentor abriendo más ampliamente la puerta… ahí estaba el peliblanco a punto de pasar por su garganta un gran trago de sake directo de la botella, Minato lo miró con ojos de desencanto y una gota de pena que bajaba por su sien.

_—__Está justo ahí__— __lo señalo con su dedo._

_—__Ya veo ¿me dejas pasar?_

_—__Claro. Adelante._

_—__Gracias._

Entonces el Sannin se percató de quién estaba en frente suyo, con cara de póker, esperando algún estímulo o reacción por su parte _‹‹ ¡Demonios, Minato! Te dije que no le abrieras a nadie__›› _lo reprendió en su mente, mirándolo y frunciendo el ceño, Minato sólo gesticuló una mueca de burla algo disimulada y procedió a despejar la mesa donde el Hokage y el Sannin iban a charlar y mientras tanto él acomodaba las copas olorosas a licor de arroz empezaba la conversación en la sala de estar.

_—__En verdad lamento haber interrumpido tu momento de reflexión, pero necesito de tu ayuda._

_—__¿Mi ayuda? Pocas veces pasa esto… ¿acaso ANBU no dio la talla?_

_—__Escucha. Necesito saber si conoces bien la hechura de ciertas partes de Kumo, específicamente acortamientos que puedan tomar para evitar ser vislumbrados._

_—__¿Y desde cuando es novedad que aquellos hurten algo? ¿Un pergamino? ¿Una reliquia?_

_—__Deja de bromear, si fuera algo como eso poco me importaría y entonces te enviaría a ti__— _carraspeó recobrando la compostura y continuó_— pero estoy aquí, en medio de una situación delicada, sólo consultándote, esto no es ningún juego, Jiraiya._

_—__E-Entiendo… Ahora dime ¿de qué se trata?_

A medida que Jiraiya escuchaba lo que Sandaime le decía su expresión cambiaba a una más seria, empezó a garabatear una que otra cosa con pluma. Por otra parte, Minato ya había acabado de hacer sus no-labores, le sorprendía lo desaseadas que podían ser algunas personas, por no referirse directamente a su sensei, iba a marcharse ya a su casa, cuando un clamor lo hizo exaltarse en demasía, decidió quedarse ahí mientras pasaba todo, sería una interrupción terrible en ese momento. Claro que inevitablemente escucharía todo.

_—__Pudiste empezar con eso ¿sabes?_

_—__Hubiéramos tenido más rodeos entonces…_

_—__Vaya… ¿así que es ella? ¿tan joven?_

_—__De todos los de su aldea, ella heredó el chackra más especial, además sus cualidades como Kunoichi se ven pocas veces, era prácticamente la única que podía lidiar con un riesgo como ese._

_—__Además de su estirpe, claro está. Pero sigo sin entender… ¿no pudo ser otra persona? ¿de otro Clan? Seguro esa niña tiene que cargar demasiado ella sola, suficiente tiene con haber vivido de guerra en guerra siendo una aristócrata, teniendo que olvidarse de todo y recomenzar y ahora… ¿una Jinchuriki?_

_—__Entiendo tu punto. Pero tenía que ser un miembro del Clan Uzumaki, es casi una norma, no porque Uzushio y Konoha tengan lazos de sangre, sino porque las características de los ninjas de ahí son magníficas, longevidad y resistencia física extraordinarias, sensoriales y astutos…_

_—__Pero… es increíble que a la edad de 10 años esa niña tenga que experimentar algo como el secuestro._

_—__No por mucho… Fuiste de gran ayuda. Me tengo que retirar de inmediato, si me disculpas…_

_—__Claro. Ve._

Minato no sabía qué cara poner… Era lógico de quién hablaban: de Kushina. Poco le importaba qué era un "Jinchu… lo que sea" o un "Kyuubi", él sabía que no tenía nada qué hacer en esas situaciones, pero su lado terco le decía que fuera, tal vez el pudiera ver algo que los ANBU no vieron, podía llegar más rápido, podía ser más _‹‹eficiente__›› _fuera cual fuera el significado de esa palabra, Sandaime lo repitió mucho, y si ninguno de los ninjas enviados lo tuvo el sí lo tendría, se sentía determinado.

‹‹_Debo ir…__››_ declaró.

No levantar sospechas hacia Jiraiya iba a ser fácil según el ojiazul. Así que fue hacia él y suspiró, tratando de poner su catadura lo más tranquila posible, no titubeó mucho, abrió las comisuras y articuló palabra.

_—__Me retiro, Jiraiya –sensei… Ya acomodé la despensa en el sake. Hasta mañana._

_—__Oh, claro… muy amable de tu parte. Cuídate enano._

_—__¡Hai!_

Jiraiya soltó una risita burlona. ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta de lo que dijo?

‹‹_Acomodar la despensa en el sake e ir a entrenar un día festivo… Eso es nuevo__››_

Minato podía ser TAN obvio a veces, mentir se le daba pésimo, Jiraiya acomodó su barbilla entre su palma observando detenidamente a su pupilo al retirarse, aunque en realidad ya era casi su hijo, le conocía todas y cada una de sus mañas. No queriéndolo dejar así, quiso seguir la mofa, el hombre sabía exactamente qué iba a intentar el Namikaze, al igual que sabía que a esas alturas era simplemente imposible detenerlo.

_—__Ten cuidado con las alimañas de ese Macizo, que por cierto es muy parecido al Bosque de la Muerte, si te sirve de algo._

_—__Oh… ¡Gracias! — _concluyó sin darse cuenta de lo que su sensei le quiso decir en realidad, salió tras el azote de la puerta _— Espera ¿¡QUÉ?!_

Hasta que al fin se percató, su aura se volvió depresiva, en verdad era terrible ocultando cosas. En fin, se dirigía ahora a aquella región silvestre, tenía una gran motivación, emergía con fuerza y no iba a desaparecer hasta encontrar a Kushina… la niña que lo creía débil, que lo llamaba "flacucho medio afeminado", la que lo fulminaba con la mirada, la que lo repudiaba y no le importó expresarlo años atrás teniéndolo a él de frente, la que le hizo una zancada aquella vez…

¿Tengo qué seguir? ¡Qué ternura, cuanto aprecio! ¿Cierto?

Si, ni la narradora sabe porque eso le sirve de motivación, lo cierto es que iría a salvarla, tenía una chispa diferente en sus ojos azul celeste como nunca, no sintió la pesadez del viaje, era como un _destello_. Pisaba con cuidado de divisar alguna cosa fuera de lo común, aun con la oscuridad aunque fuera con la luz de la luna se iluminaría, no había huellas… el viento las corrió, no se veía nada extraño excepto un rayo carmesí como un hilo… ¡Eso era! Iba por buen camino, era una muy buena señal, entonces decidió bajar de la rama del árbol en el que estaba y seguir a pie.

Era inaudito. Conforme más caminaba mas encontraba de aquellas hilachas rojas, las fue juntando y agrupando en su mano, en cierto momento una ráfaga de viento refrescó su rostro y aquellos hilos se movían al compás, emanaban una fragancia única, que embelesaba… y que él conocía, pues no eran hilachas, eran cabellos, probablemente de quien él estaba buscando. Era el cabello de Kushina. Las mejillas de Minato enrojecieron un tanto, ese olor le recordaba al primer encuentro que tuvo con ella, era como ver un cuadro: una niña extranjera, diferente, dormida en la rama más alta de un árbol de cerezo, era mecida por el calmoso céfiro, y bajó al suelo con gracia cuan perteneciente de la realeza de algún cuento fantástico.

No se imaginaba para nada que en verdad ella fuera parte de una monarquía, ni tampoco que detrás de aquella apariencia tan dócil que parecía tener se escondía una guerrera de tal calibre, con un gran carácter, que soportó situaciones como el devasto de su país de origen y aún sonreía aunque fuera después de una pelea o una cruel burla. Cabalmente eso lo fascinó a sobremanera… él quería ser como ella, al principio sin siquiera saber su nombre, con el tiempo lo reafirmó. Él quería ser como Uzumaki Kushina. Le causaba cierta curiosidad saber de dónde sacaba tal fuerza de voluntad, esa admiración la convirtió en vigilia, poco a poco se había convertido en su sombra, quería ser su respaldo y también quería guardar su determinación para ella algún día, así le demostraría todo lo bueno que aprendió sin que su mentora de orbes violáceas se diera cuenta. Ese día sería hoy, al parecer.

Estaba más cerca de lo que creía.

Llegó a un punto en el que los cabellos rojos se notaban cada vez menos. Intuyó que era por el cansancio de ella, por un segundo miró hacia el cielo y volvió a enfocar sus ojos al frente… estaban justo allí. Como una bala se lanzó hacia uno, y recargó su peso, el golpe causó un rebote en el secuestrador y por consecuencia un golpe mortal en su nuca, los otros dos ni cuenta se daban, sólo seguían caminando, ni siquiera Kushina, que ya tenía las pupilas rezagadas lo notaba, seguía caminando maquinalmente. Mientras tanto Minato daba un estoque al último ninja con un kunai, en el lanzamiento concentró toda su fuerza y sintió como algo bestial emergía de sus adentros, que se calmó al ver a su pelirroja imperiosa.

Se colocó en frente de ella.

_—__¿Estás herida? — _ella continuó caminando, creyó que era uno de los raptores.

_—__Vine a salvarte _

Kushina no pudo evitar levantar la mirada, lo más que pudo, de seguro era una alucinación, puesto que no podía ver nada… pero entonces una figura poco a poco se fue despejando, un nublo oscuro era lo que tapaba el panorama. De verdad era como si el momento simbolizara su liberación de la retención de la Aldea de la Nube.

Estaba feliz, no pudo evitar sonreír ¿quién era? Antes de que pudiera hablar se quiso dejar caer de bruces, pero algo evitó que se desplomara totalmente en el suelo, alguien la sostenía, alguien la respaldaba… respiró y levantó la mirada una vez más, abrió más los ojos.

‹‹ _¿Namikaze…. Minato?__ ››_

Realmente estaba perpleja, no sabía qué hacer ni que decir, estaba agotada.

_Te pondrás bien __— _Minato le sonrió dulcemente mientras la terminaba de desatar y la alzaba.

_—__¡E-Espera!_

Sintió como los dos se elevaban, la luna enmarcaba sus siluetas, los cabellos dorados de Minato bailaban, y de su cuello extendido se desprendía aquella fragancia hasta hoy insoportable según Kushina, quiso apartar la mirada para luego notar que en su mano derecha sostenía con cuidado unos cabellos rojos

_—__Eso…_

_—__Tu cabello es hermoso, me di cuenta de inmediato __— _Kushina suspiró de asombro. Apartó la mirada arrugando el entrecejo, procediendo a alegar su respuesta.

_—__Tú siempre me has ignorado…_

_—__Porque sé que eres fuerte. En corazón y espíritu._

Se detuvieron en la copa de un árbol alto, y era como si el tiempo también se detuviera, Kushina estaba en verdad embelesada y Minato la miraba con una añoranza incalculable, en calma, mientras la sostenía entre sus brazos.

_—__Pero esto es una lucha entre dos aldeas… __— _reanudó Minato _—__…es diferente a otras, pero…_

_—__¿Pero qué?_

_—__Yo no quería perderte._

Ese pequeño diálogo entre los dos lo cambió todo, Kushina abría poco a poco las comisuras de sus labios y estaba a punto de sofocarse, su pulso se aceleraba, sus manos hormigueaban, sentía una extraña sensación que le nacía desde dentro... pero…

_—_… _pero soy una extraña…_

_—__¿Por qué? Vives en Konoha, por eso eres una de nosotros._

Desde ese momento, ella vio a Minato como un gran héroe, el ninja más extraordinario ante sus ojos. Era el hombre de sus sueños. La cambió para siempre, y el cabello que siempre odió lo guió hasta su alma gemela, se había convertido en su _Hilo_ _Rojo del Destino** _y después de eso, ella aprendió a amar su cabello, pero lo que era más importante: se enamoró de Minato. Quizá a partir de ese momento, con el tiempo, en un futuro se prometería a decir algo, una palabra muy especial a aquellos que alagaran su cabello… _Te amo._

A esa edad no sabía con exactitud si se trataba de amor, pero llegaría el día en que ella se daría cuenta y pudiera decírselo con todas las letras.

* * *

><p><em>*Yamata-no-Orochi: Es una leyenda del folklor japonés que cuenta la historia de Kushinada-hime, una joven princesa de una pequeña región, la menor de varias hermanas (siete, creo xP) quien fue salvada por Susano'o, el dios de los Mares, de ser asesinada con el fin de cumplir un ritual que consistía en ser sacrificada y de ser utilizada por Yamata-no-Orochi, una criatura maligna.<em>

_**Hilo Rojo del Destino: Leyenda y creencia japonesa que cuenta que cada uno de nosotros está conectado a la persona que nos complementa (alma gemela ^^) por medio de un invisible hilo rojo atado al meñique, que se puede tensar o enredar pero jamás podrá romperse._

Bien, luego de mi intento de notas al pie procedo a decir lo de siempre….

NARUTO© no me pertenece, es autoría de Kishimoto excepto los personajes de Kazami Uzumaki, Saitou Mitarashi, Hikaru Hyuga y la Dra. Aika xD ¡Oh! Y algunos jutsus de Kushina a veces.

Acá termina mi adaptación de los capítulos de la historia entre Minato y Kushina, a partir de aquí tal vez todo lo que siga escribiendo sobre ellos sea un poco mas ajeno a la historia real, descarté escribir sobre su muerte… un tanto subalterno.

En resumen, capítulo último de la colección (? de fics gemelos. Habrá un tercer capítulo, mas puntualmente un epilogo dentro de ésta saga.

Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, esperen el extra ^^

Hasta entonces… espero que me dejen reviews TwT

¡Ciao!


	3. Epilogo

Epilogo.

.

.

.

Partían ya a Konoha, Minato notaba que Kushina desfallecería en cualquier momento, por lo que empezaba a hablarle de cualquier cosa para que se concentrara en escucharlo, incluso de cosas que probablemente la irritarían, pero ella apenas asentía. En determinado momento ella no pudo más y se desplomó justo cuando traspasaban el umbral del portón de la Aldea, como si la misma Kushina se diera permiso de hacerlo ya que estaba en casa, en cambio el rubio se alertó excesivamente, apuró bastante el paso y a cada rato revisaba la temperatura de la pelirroja poniendo una mano en su frente. Lo reconfortante era solamente que un débil soplo de la ojipúrpura que salía de su boca chocaba en el cuello del Namikaze a ratos.

Llegó al frente del hospital de Konoha, suspiró de alivio al ver que a esas horas de la madrugada aún había personal activo. Entró.

—_¡Aika-san!__ — _gritó al entrar y luego fue a pedir información a una secretaria sentada en frente de un escritorio.

—_Disculpe, señorita ¿se encuentra la Dra. Aika? Es una emergencia._

—_¿Quién la busca? — _preguntó, incrédula de lo que veían sus ojos, un niño cargando a una niña falta de conciencia.

—_Yo emmm… Minato… Namikaze Minato._

—_Claro, dame un minuto. _

La mujer tomó el teléfono y marcó la extensión del consultorio de Aika, a ratos le dedicaba miradas a aquél niño ojiazul mientras hablaba con la doctora, explicó la situación: un joven ninja, una niña pelirroja inconsciente y débil… inmediatamente pidió que llevaran a la chica, pero que el joven aguardara en la sala de espera mientras tanto.

—_Inmediatamente traerán una camilla para hacerle un chequeo general. Tú espera aquí._

Minato no sintió que fuera justo, estaba preocupado también, pero no le quedaría más opción que esperar, no podía irrumpir bruscamente en un consultorio de hospital. Acto seguido se la habían llevado para proceder con la revisión.

* * *

><p>Al ver aquella figura contrastando la sábana blanca con su rojizo cabello, aquella niña semejante a una criatura embelesadora, con su tez blanca y respiración apenas audible, Aika no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asombro, aquella imagen desentonaba con los moretes, hematomas y raspones en su piel <em>‹‹Kushina-tan…<em>_›› _musitó en su mente. Parecía como si hubiera pasado por un martirio cuando en realidad eran producto de varias caídas y zoques de la cuerda… aquellas marcas de soga en sus muñecas… realmente no sabía si llamar a Kazami a ver a su hija, pero al final decidió hacerlo, la mujer estaba desesperada por saber noticias.

Aika tomó a Kushina entre sus brazos.

La niña parecía tan frágil, la puso en otra camilla al lado de la de su madre con sumo cuidado, Kazami estaba sentada, y ver a su hija en ése estado simple y llanamente fue algo lacrimógeno… se levantó de golpe y una lágrima dijo presente aún cuando tenía una expresión bastante vacía, palpó la mejilla de la infanta con la más pura dulzura al mismo tiempo que sentía como temperaba la aquella fría y delicada piel, miraba como Aika le suministraba distintos sueros y analgésicos, usó casi todos sus útiles para asegurarse de que no tuviera nada más allá de la deshidratación y hematomas graves que presentaba, después de varias revisiones, Kushina fue estabilizada notando cada vez más que sus quejas cesaban.

—_Si su padre estuviera presente, les habría dado un descomunal escarmiento, nunca soportó ver una herida en su hija— _comentó la Uzumaki mayor, cruzada de brazos.

—_No lo dudo Kazami-sama, Kushina habla maravillas de su padre, es un amor incondicional el que le tiene._

—_Por eso mismo, ya que él no está físicamente con nosotros es mi deber agradecer a quien salvó a mi niña._

—_Supuse que dirías eso, está afuera, en la Sala de Espera— _Aika se detuvo un segundo y soltó una risita _—Evita las emociones fuertes ¿quieres?— _

—_Entendido._

Eso último confundió un poco a Kazami, creyó que tal vez sería un ANBU que ella no conocía, algún civil, incluso el Hokage… pero no lo sabría hasta llegar allá.

* * *

><p>Al cruzar la puerta se quedó un rato divisando las sillas, con la mano a nivel de su pecho, pero era inútil ver a otra parte… nadie estaba ahí a excepción de un niño con la mirada puesta en el suelo, hacía fricción en su brazo con su mano aún teniendo un jersey puesto, se notaba algo impaciente.<p>

Entonces la Uzumaki mayor halló sentido.

‹‹ "_Evita las emociones fuertes"… ¿será que…__››_

Abrió los ojos de par en par pero luego se posicionó erguida y continuó su caminar, el sonido de su calzado se hacía cada vez más y más constante, y resonaba en Minato cada vez más y fuerte. Al principio él se mantuvo tranquilo, pero luego notó que tal vez se dirigía hacia él. No pudo evitar cohibirse más si era posible.

—_¿Namikaze-kun?... __¿Namikaze Minato-kun?— _el niño escuchó una tenue voz.

Se exaltó.

—_¿Es ese tu nombre?_

Kazami bajó a la altura de Minato, al chico no le quedó de otra, tuvo que alzar la mirada… pero vaya impresión que se llevó. Ese cabello escarlata, el rostro enmarcado por dos largos mechones que sobresalían de frente como en cascada por un moño imperfectamente bien hecho, y complementando con una expresión facial soberbia, cálida, sutil y una sonrisa delicada y perfectamente bien dibujada en su catadura. _‹‹¿K-Kushina?... N-no… esto…__›› _

No pudo evitar enrojecer antes de asentir.

—_S-sí, soy yo…_

—_Oh, qué bien, creí que te había comido la lengua el ratón._

—_Eh…— _el rubio ahogó una risa nerviosa.

—_¡Are! No te pongas así, he venido a agradecerte._

—_¿Ah?_

—_Sí, así es… Tú salvaste a mí hija— _miró hacia la ventana un segundo, y luego clavó su vista en él _—…Yo soy la madre de Kushina, Uzumaki Kazami— _

Eso explicaba bastante. Minato estaba en frente de la madre de la persona para quien guardó toda su fuerza, y ella se notaba igual de fuerte e imponente… definitivamente las Uzumaki eran fenomenales, esa aura que emanaban era asombrosamente vivificante.

—_Mucho gusto… ehmm… yo…_

—_¡No, no! El gusto es todo mío, protegiste a lo más importante no sólo de mi vida entera, sino de una aldea y un padre que están presentes en mí y en ella en espíritu._

—_No creí que…— _un perplejo Minato fue interrumpido.

—"…_fuera tan así" ¿no? — _Kazami posó una mano en su mejilla _—...pues, aunque no lo creas, si lo fue—_

No se pudo evitar un pequeño esbozo de felicidad en el rostro de Minato, la mano de Kazami es su mejilla le dio algo de confianza. Él podía ser asombroso. Hasta ahora sólo creía que lo había hecho como un simple deber, el deber de un ninja, pero las palabras de Kazami calaron fuerte. Minato no sabía aún lo que significaba haber hecho lo que hizo, Kazami lo entendía, era un niño de la misma edad que su hija, dos infantes que a tan corta edad tuvieron que procesar en sí mismos palabras como "Princesa" "Jinchuuriki" "Prodigio" o "Genio", que tenían bastante peso. Significaba cubrir expectativas o incluso superarlas, era algo difícil.

Complicado.

La Uzumaki simplemente a veces se podía tornar bastante solícita independientemente si la persona no fuera parte de su familia, en Minato notaba cierto vacío, una clase de melancolía difícil de percibir, algo reprimido muy dentro de él, como si poco a poco todo alrededor suyo se decolorara o como si con el tiempo sintiera que dejaba a todos atrás, que el único capaz de vencerlo fuera él mismo. Algunos lo percibían como egocentrismo, pero era algo más… el resultado de sobre esforzarse sin siquiera recibir un parabién, su potencial era una pared.

—_Gracias, héroe. Lo hiciste bien— _tras revolverle el cabello con ternura se levantó la Uzumaki mayor _—…pero… mi Kushina es bastante fuerte ¿sabes? — _

Kazami le guiñó un ojo. Estaba siendo la precursora de la rivalidad más encantadora que jamás nadie vería en Konoha.

‹‹_¡Entendido!__››_

Respondió un Namikaze Minato más sonriente. Como entendiendo el mensaje.

Daría lo mejor de él.

* * *

><p>Bien, hasta acá los Fics gemelos TuT<p>

Ésta vez me enfoqué más en el punto de vista de Kazami hacia Minato y en general de varia gente con respecto a él para darle pie mas puramente a la relación de "pique" yellow-red (?

Y eso :DD

Debo ponerme a pensar más sobre como lo continuaré. Así que será como un break mientras hago una lluvia de ideas… mis Fics de Naruto se frenarán un tiempo

Como siempre les digo: NARUTO © no me pertenece a mí sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

Los personajes de Kazami, Hikaru, Saitou y Aika salieron de mi cabeza… y algunos jutsus de Kushina.

Si le gustó, o lo odió un review no está de más nwn

_**Un review es amor, un review es vida(?**_

¡Ciao!


End file.
